Gazing Lovingly
by WhiteLiliesWithAScar
Summary: It was not that bad at first, the staring. He would always peek at him occasionally, but recently, it had gone a little out of hand. Suzaku/Lelouch pairing. Slightly yaoi in the middle. AU setting. Oneshot. C:


[Disclaimer: Every single character mentioned along with the academy belongs to the original creators of Code Geass. (All thanks to a reviewer who hand kind-heartedly informed me about this. Hehe. ^^") All except for that first line that belongs to my Bio teacher's notes. *cough*]

[A/N - Um ... it's pretty yaoi somewhere in the middle so if you're not comfortable with man on man action, then I advise you to press the 'Back' button. : ) ]

"…_At that time, the Earth was a large single land mass called Pangea. The land mass subsequently … "_

His eyes once more darted from his Biology textbook and landed on a slender figure seated not too far from him as the teacher went on reading the text. He had tried to avert his attention from that person, but his eyes would naturally wander back towards that familiar dark brown head. His emerald green eyes would look at the neatly comber back brown hair, then following the hair down to that pale neck peeking out from under the dark collar. There would be times that he would catch a glimpse or two of those light purple eyes and slightly parted ruby red lips, looking invitingly irresistible

Suzaku took a sharp intake of breath, immediately covering his eyes with his right palm as he tried not to stare. It troubled him. When? When had it become like this? When had he begun to look at Lelouch, not tearing his eyes away from his thin frame even for the slightest moment? Was it since the time when that second year Shirley Fenette confessed to Lelouch few months ago and got rejected? Or was it when Suzaku started to notice that infatuated look that senior by age Milly Ashford always gave him during their conversations?

Unconsciously, his hand slipped from his face and his gaze was back on Lelouch's behind. With that figure of his and that unusually beautiful pale complexion, Lelouch could be easily mistaken for a girl. Eyes that glitters with a soft, warm glow, those lips curling into an intoxicatingly sweet smile, cute dimples forming at the sides of his mouth, a pair of long slender white legs…

It was not that bad at first, the staring. He would always peek at him occasionally, but recently, it had gone a little out of hand. He would sit in class and stare at the boy for hours, without giving the slightest bit of care of his surroundings. He would unknowingly follow the shadow of the brown head, only to find himself, dumbfounded, in a different place from where he was earlier. What was worse were the frequent dreams that had haunted him for the past several weeks…

~*~ Recollection of Dream ~*~

"_Suzaku…"_

_Those soft crimson red lips muttered his name seductively. Two arms began wrapping themselves around his body as the owner sat comfortably on his lap._

"_Suzaku…"_

_The young boy called out his name once more, now bringing his lips close to one of his earlobes, pressing his small body against his well-built one. A tongue darted forth from the parted mouth and began licking at the earlobes, drawing out several soft gasps from the brunet._

"_I want you, Suzaku … I want you so much right now…" Lelouch muttered huskily as he started nibbling on Suzaku's wet earlobe._

_Suzaku let out a soft gasp before he detached the younger male and pressed his lips onto those sensuous red lips. It started out as just a soft sweet kiss but it grew more desperate, more passionate, more intense, as though their very lives had depended on those few kisses. Lelouch then opened his mouth, inviting Suzaku to explore deeper. And he accepted the alluring invitation without much thought._

_It was at the exact moment when their hands began to work. Buttons were unbuttoned and zips were unzipped. It did not take long before their hot sweaty bodies were colliding against each other. However, their hands did not stop just there. As Suzaku pinned Lelouch down onto the bed, their hands continued examining each other's bodies slowly, remembering every indent, every scar, every single detail, not leaving even the smallest bit out._

_Without a moment's hesitation, he was indulging himself in that supple lascivious body, drowning in those sweet erotic moans everytime he thrusted into that effeminate lewd figure._

"_More …Suzaku… Give me more … I want … I want more…" he begged in as lust-filled voice. "Suzaku…"_

~*~ End~*~

He shook his head fervently, ending the recollection of the repetitive wet dreams. A light blush crept over his cheeks as he felt a certain swelling between his legs. It did not help much when his eyes had automatically redirected his blank staring at the air to the aforementioned youth. How many kisses had he planted upon that pale nape? And those luscious lips, always begging, pleading him for more…

He gasped as his face reddened like a ripe tomato. His hands immediately covered his full arousal. If anyone saw him like this, he would be branded as 'Ashford Academy's No. 1 Pervert'. Luckily enough for him, the bell had rang, signifying that classes have ended. He hastily got out of his chair and ran our as fast as he could [Correction; as fast as a boy with a hard on can run] to the nearest toilet before any of his friends could get to him first.

On his way, he let out a troubled sigh. If this continues, he could not guarantee that the next time he looked at Lelouch he would not turn out like this. He could very well be hazardous to Lelouch. He could probably force him down and have his way with him, willingly or not willingly.

He bit down onto his lower lip. He had to stop these feelings for Lelouch no matter what … or at least until graduation, which is just a few weeks away, is over.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"…And with all those said and done, I would like to once more congratulate for coming this far and bid you all good luck with what is ahead of you. Take care and farewell."

A round of applause echoed throughout the hall as the principal walked off the stage. Some were in rivers of tears, some broke out into sappy-filled songs, and some were in loud voices congratulating each other. It was their last day, last moment together in this academy before they had gone their separate ways.

Among the massive crowd of school-leavers in the hall was Suzaku. He had apparently detached himself from Rivalz and the others with the excuse that he needed to empty his bladder. But his real reason was to get away from all of it. It was his last time here. He was no longer coming back. No longer meeting the others and having fun together. No longer … seeing Lelouch anymore. After this, they would go their separate ways. He could never see those lovely eyes looking gently at him, never see that sweet smile of his anymore, never see … any of him any longer.

He heaved a great big sigh. Though he had prevailed in not harassing his first love, he had failed terribly in not ending his one-sided love for Lelouch. That was why he had avoided being with the rest of the gang. Seeing him would just make his miserable heart ache further.

"I knew you'd be up here."

An overly familiar voice came from behind. Suzaku turned around from his leaning position over the third floor balcony and saw the same boy that he had been thinking about standing in front of his eyes. A smile touched upon his lips as Lelouch took several steps forward. Acting of reflex, Suzaku took a faltering step backwards as his heard throbbed loudly in his chest. But Lelouch just kept going forward until he was at an arm's length away from the brunet.

"Can I ask you something, Suzaku?" Lelouch spoke up, his smile still lingering on his face.

Unable to speak as his voice had gotten stuck somewhere in his throat, he nodded his head as one hand grasped onto the rail for support.

"You … love me, don't you?"

[A/N - Please review so I'd know where I had went wrong. TQ. : ) ]


End file.
